Love, Hate and Everything In Between
by LaurwenSilverbark
Summary: Legolas returns home from the war only to find his battle is not yet finished. Will he find peace with the one he loves or end up like so many others and perish? Legolas+Original Character
1. Remembering

Hello thanks for coming to read my story I hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I do not lay any claim to the original works of Tolkien, the only characters that belong to me are Laurwen, Slrya and Thewon! Please enjoy and feed back would be much loved hugs to all  
  
Chapter One Remembering  
  
She looked toward the night sky, tears running down her beautiful face. He had left her over two years ago, telling her their love was just pretend, then fled for Rivendell. Many years ago she had given her heart to him and she had thought that he had given his as well. When he told he that night he didn't love her she never asked for her heart, her soul back, for it was to broken to be returned. So now she sat a spiritless, heartbroken elf with no place to go. She had heard little of his comings and goings over the past two years, only that he had represented the elves in the fellowship, participated in the Battle of Helms Deep, and he had seen the War of One Ring ended. And now it was reported that he was returning, he would be within the Northern Boarders in mere weeks. She did not know how to handle this she had changed. Her face once full of laughter was now free of any happiness, her eyes once full of light, hope, and laughter were stripped of all former qualities. She knew and remembered nothing but the pain. Her grief was killing her, she knew it and those around her did as well. They all figured she had less than two decades to live not long for an elf, but for her they would pass so torturingly slow. She had grown pale and thin; not eating much and praying for that day that she would fall asleep let the grief consume her soul, and never awaken. When he left she might have been able to get over her broken heart and maybe time might have healed her. Then however her brother had gone missing. Her parents had passed many years ago, and her brother was all she had, when he had gone missing her world almost ended. Then four weeks later he had been discovered killed by many ork arrows while defending the forest, her world did end and Legolas was not there. Even if he had not been their in person, if had not told her that he did not love her, the knowledge of his love and faith in her might have been enough to see her through. But it was not there his love was not there, she gave up the day she saw her brothers dead body. Now the grief was eating away at her soul. She was noble by birth, and had inherited her parent's extensive fortune and large estate. But the week after her brother's death, she dismissed all the servants save a few who had been with her since birth. The once happy beautiful tree-twining mansion not sat cold and silent. She spent most of her time at the keep, the hall of records. For the she-elves in her family had always been of the highly respected keepers. The elves who record the history of the race, a position that all respected but few held. She buried herself in the books and the records to forget the reality of the moment. She could not fathom why Legolas had left her, she thought their love was true. But as he cruelly informed her it was nothing but pretend. She suddenly flashed back to the night he had uttered those horrid words.  
  
He had come looking for her in the small rose gardens outside her home, her brother had just gone missing and she had come out hear to think. "They told me you would be out here Laurwenanna." He said rather stiffly. "Legolas." She ran over to him and hugged his neck, but he however did not hug her back. "Laurwenanna we need to talk." He sighed moving out of her embrace. "Legolas what is wrong why are you using my full name." She asked worry creeping into her voice. "We need to stop this . . . to stop this pretending." He breathed. "Pretending what?" She asked voice quivering. "That this, us are relationship is real." He stated finally. "I was not aware that we were pretending." She said coldly. "Yes you did, we do not love each other." He said. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you do not love me." Laurwen cried her body trembling. Legolas turned and look her in her blue/sliver eyes "I do not love you." Laurwen eyes filled with tears, she could not hold Legolas's gaze and her eyes swept the floor. She began to sob and turned on her feet and ran into the forest. Legolas calmly walked away.  
  
She gazed toward her favorite star and let her tears fall. Little did she know someone was looking at that same star many leagues away.  
  
*  
  
Legolas shuddered at the memory of that night, which had been called up because of his focus on that star. The war was finally over he was returning home after dropping the hobbits off. They being Aragorn, Gimli and himself had originally planned on first returning to Rivendell, but they had run into a scout that told them Arwen and an assorted party of elves were heading to Mirkwood and they promptly changed course. That whole returning home thing was not making him anxious, it was the thought of seeing her again. The day he had said those things had been a horrible one before that, between arguing with delegates, scouts, and others about meaningless topics, fighting off drooling elven maids, and just having an overall bad day he had a mother of all arguments with his father. They had fought about everything from him going to Rivendell, to the clothes he wore. Then after the argument his father had sat him down by this time Legolas was as tired and not thinking and he allowed his father to convince him that he did not love Laurwen. He went right over to her house in kinda of a haze said those things to her and left. Only in the morning did the impact of what he had done hit him, and by that time there was no way to tell her how wrong he was, so he left her with that knowledge. In all that had happened he was ashamed to admit that he had put those events in the back seat of his mind but now they came back full force as he neared his home. Aragorn managed to catch Legolas's moment of star gazing as he returned from gathering firewood for their supper. "You're thinking of her again." Aragorn asked him. "Yes *sigh* I am scared to face her after what I have done." Legolas sighed eyes downcast. "If you're love is true than it will prevail." Aragorn noted. "Yes but you and I both know what grief does to an elf." Legolas breathed. "But she has her brother to help her, Laurwen is made of tougher stuff or have you forgotten that she is a stronger warrior then most men? She will have survived soul intact." Aragorn protested "Her brother went missing before I left what if he never returned?" Legolas asked. "Let us pray that, that did not happen." Aragorn said "The faster we get there the better." "You just want to see Arwen." Legolas teased. Aragorn smiled "Can you blame me?" and with that he began to light a fire.  
  
*  
  
Laurwen had settled into her study a book of poetry in her lap, when she heard the footsteps of Thewon Thranduilion (or Greenleaf) as she walked into the room. Legolas's mother and father had supported her immensely becoming like a father and mother to her, she had never figured out why, nor did she want to find out she was just glad for there support. "Yesterday it was archery, today you read why do you not join us at the palace for a small party?" she asked gently sitting down. Thewon was a very kind elf, but strong and independent. She had always been found of Laurwen and it hurt her to see her in this state, especially because she knew her husband was the cause. She knew that Laurwen was dying and she did all she could to prolong her life. "You know I dislike crowds I prefer to say here alone." She said softly her voice was always a soft, emotionless shell of what it once was. "Yes but it might be good for you to socialize instead of sheltering yourself in this house." Thewon said. "No I will stay here, you do not have to stay with me if you don't want to." She said staring at her book afraid of the answer. "No I will stay with you." She hesitated "Have you heard the news?" Laurwen nodded. "Are you alright?" she asked treading lightly. "Why wouldn't I be he is not coming here to see me." She said simply. "But I think he will." Thewon stated "Do you ever wonder why he left maybe he did it because he did not want to see you hurt if Valar forbid he did not come back. Maybe he comes to say sorry to rekindle your love." "No the look in his eyes . . ." she paused "He does not love me." Thewon sighed they had gone over this conversation thousands of times all she wanted to do was instill some hope in her heart. She decided to lighten the conversation. "How is your shoulder?" Thewon asked. "I healed a while ago you know that." She stated mildly. "Over a year ago."  
  
"Yes I was just trying to make conversation." Thewon stated. "I am sorry, I am slightly edgy these days." She sighed. "Do not worry it will pass. I just want you to promise me that you will try and talk with my son, perhaps all will be resolved." She attempted sitting up. "I shall try for you." Laurwen whispered fully knowing in her heart that she could not try for her fear of the consequences. Thewon just shook her head and took her leave but before she could move out of the door she whispered to Laurwen "Tomorrow night you will join the king and myself for dinner and that is no request." Laurwen just nodded and looked back to her book as Thewon shaking her head left. Please review or send me an email! 


	2. Growing Nearer

Kay here is chapter two I hope you like it and again reviews I crave reviews they help me write smiles Disclaimer: I don't anything by Tolkien only my character yada, yada, ect!  
  
Chapter Two Growing Nearer  
  
Legolas had just awaken for his watch, even though the threat of danger was almost none existent except for rouge bands of Orks that still wandered. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas could not sleep without the knowledge that a watch was taking place. He went and sat on a large rock that was jutting from the landscape. He looked again toward the starts, they were know only a five days away from Mirkwood, his keen eyes could already make out the tree line. If they rode hard they might make it there in two maybe three, depending on how many times Gimli fell off the horse. Legolas smiled to himself at that thought, looking back at that star. He found himself constantly wondering what he would say to her, how he would make everything right, if she would even take him back. 'She really shouldn't I broke up with her because I was having a bad day, she should by every right take her sword to my throat. I wonder if she has improved in battle maybe she is even captain of her section of the army by now." He thought. He wanted nothing more than to see her, hold her, kiss her, and to just be with her everyday for the rest of eternity. But he could think of nothing he could do to make up for what he had done in the first place. Legolas turned around suddenly his ears picking up on a small rustling sound. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that is was just Aragorn tossing in his sleep. The newly crowned king seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Arwen." He whispered talking in his sleep, Legolas just shook his head and smiled. The faster they reached Mirkwood the better for them all, well except Gimli perhaps, one elf he could deal with but a whole population that could be another story.  
  
*  
  
"M'lady won't you please eat something." Slrya pleaded. Slrya had been Laurwen's handmaiden ever since Laurwen was a small elfling. "I ate dinner at the palace, Slrya I am fine." Laurwen answered. "I don't care if you say you ate something at the place, you might have been invited to dinner but you did not eat anything I know you to well M'lady." Slrya stated her voice going hard. "I'm not letting you leave this house until I know that you have eaten something." Laurwen looked at her she seemed to be to tired to argue "Alright, alright I will eat something." "Good." Slrya stated and she brought out some fruits, bread, and such. Laurwen looked at them like she was going to be sick, but a steely gaze from Slrya forced her to eat. She ate, as much she could which was only a small section of the platter when she turned to Slrya "I cannot eat anymore Slrya I am going to be sick." Slrya looked at her; she was internally pleased that she had gotten Laurwen to eat something at all. "Alright you can go, are you going to the keep?" She asked. Laurwen nodded "If anyone comes calling, that included both the king and the queen tell them I am resting and that I am not to be disturbed, unless it is a military emergency other than that no one." She stressed. "Yes M'lady." Slrya paused, "Could I ask you something." Slrya began. Laurwen nodded. "Could we light some fires in the house." She stated treading lightly. "Why the cold does not affect us, we would be burning wood for nothing." Laurwen stated her voice gone cold. "Yes I know by it is so dim in here, if might cheer the house up a tad if got some fires going." Slrya commented. "I like it dim no fires, I'm going now." And with that Laurwen stood up and left. Slrya just shook her head "Valar please save that child." And she proceeded to clean up the table.  
  
Laurwen moved soundlessly through the streets toward the keep. It was an impressive building made of white marble and impressive architecture each different level wrapped around the huge trees that acted as supports. The front entrance lined with pillars and open windows but without the glass. It was a massive building with room upon room of books and scrolls of elven history. Only the keeps knew how to navigate through the maze. The building even had a large courtyard with a beautiful water fountain in the center, where Laurwen came to a stop and sat on the edge of the fountain. Her hand trailed in the water, the moonlight casting her with an unearthly glow. She started to hum softly, an elven melody of heart and home. Her eyes closed and for the first time in a while she was able to sing in peace.  
  
*  
  
(Three days later) "Your majesty there is a large band of Orks heading for the Northern Boarders, at their present speed they will intercept the prince." The out of breath scout told the King as he bust into the throne room. "What!" the King commanded he turned to the frightened scout "Is this true." "Yes." The scout breathed. "Fine go." The King motioned sending the scout out of the room. He turned to his chief council "We need to find Laurwen now!" With that Thranduil and his council left for the Laurwen's house.  
  
Laurwen was outside her home in the private training yard, for some reason she had found the need to get in full armour and full arms to kill her dummies again, when Thranduil stormed into the yard. "Laurwen how do you do it." He asked seeing her in full armour. "What?" She asked slightly confused. "There is a large band or Orks headed for the Northern Boarders, at their present speed they will reach the forest in half an hour." Thranduil explained. Laurwen's eyes went cold "Not on my watch." She hissed; walking towards the stables with Thranduil at her heals. "Your man are assembling and I told Slrya to have your horse ready." He told her. She nodded "Do we know how many?" "About thirty." "We have had worse." She spat coming up to her horse and swiftly mounting. "Do not worry Thranduil I will not let them inside our beautiful forest." And she speed of the training base to group her men. He watched her leave and found himself thinking he could not have found a better commander of the Mirkwood army, for no elf could do the job better than she could. He mounted his own horse and speed back to the palace.  
  
Laurwen stopped at the base. "Madame the men are ready." Her first commander stated. She nodded her head "Then lets go." The elves all on horses fell into two impressive lines and Laurwen moved her black horse Spirit into the front. "We go to destroy the foul Orks and let it be known that no Ork will pass into the trees while one of us stands." She whispered so that only her men would hear, and with that she spurred on her mount and the select men she had chosen for such tasks followed.  
  
Legolas was almost running to the trees having abounded the horses, when Aragorn stopped him. "Legolas we have some trouble." Legolas turned and looked behind him, a band of possible thirty or more Orks was coming straight for them. "Yes that could present some problems." Legolas stated loading his bow. "Just Orks we've had worse my friends this won't be a problem." Gimli stated readying his axe Legolas smiled as the Orks drew near. "Lide lide!" one of the Orks called pointing at Legolas, Legolas shuddered at hearing the name of his race in their foul language.  
  
From the shelter of the trees Laurwen and her man waited for the perfect time to attack. When she reached the boarder she saw the three strangers standing to face the Orks. "They face that many Orks alone tis folly." He First General stated. "Well let's not let them face the Orks alone, CHARGE!" and Laurwen burst out of the bush her men following behind. Legolas turned to see the small army bust out of the trees. "It seems Mirkwood rides out to save its prince." Aragorn laughed, but Legolas did not have time to answer as the Orks were upon them, and they through of nothing but survival. But the Orks seemed to ignore the elves that had come from the trees; they seemed intent on destroying the three strangers. One of the Orks charged for Legolas but stopped when a large rearing black horse stepped infront of him. A glint of a sword flashed by and the ork suddenly did not have a head. The horse did not move, like it was protecting the three strangers. "Hawk plan, converge do not leave one alive." The figure on the horse stated, Legolas could not make out who she was for she was wearing a cloak with a deep hood. 'A she-elf commanding the army that's strange' Legolas thought. The left flank of the army rode and circled the Orks from behind cutting off their escape, and the right flank came at them from the front. The she-elf stayed in front of the three strangers. "GO!" She yelled from her horse. One by one the soldiers charged and plowed down Orks until there was nothing but ork bodies strewed within the circle with not one elven causality. "Pile their bodies and burn them leave a head on a spear, set an example." The woman commanded towards one of her men he nodded and began to assemble some men to do just that. The woman dismounted and walked toward the strangers. "The Orks seemed attracted to you, do you carry something they want? What business do you have here?" She than spotted the Gimli "What business does a dwarf have here?" She spat, disgust evident in her voice. Legolas grew angry over this interrogation he moved out from behind Aragorn "What business do you have harassing strangers I come to return home, you should learn some respect." He hissed no one but himself insults Gimli. The female stopped like she was seeing Legolas for the first time, "Legolas." She whispered. Legolas irritation grew, "Who are you to call me by name?" She just stood there about to respond when her first commander stepped up beside her. "Mame we are ready to light the Orks though you might want to watch." He stated. She turned "Light it." She remounted her horse as the elves light the Orks. "Lets go boys, job well done." She turned to Legolas "Perhaps next time you return majesty you won't bring a pack of Orks on you heals." And she sped towards the forest, men following. When they were gone Aragorn turned to Legolas "Who was that?" "I do not know she obviously had no respect, she insulted Gimli." Legolas protested. "Yes well she was just suspicious I suppose, maybe you shouldn't have been so cold to her. I mean she did save us." Aragorn stated doubtfully. Legolas just shook his head "Perhaps, lets continue I would like to get home." And with that the three moved into the shelter of the trees.  
  
Laurwen stumbled off her horse and moved into her home after seeing the men safely to the base, and sending a scout to the king to report what had happened. He had returned finally the prince had come home. No more pleasant that when he left, judging by the cold tone he had in his voice, maybe he had a friendship with that dwarf. She had not been prepared to see him so suddenly, Thranduil should have told her. 'Hey' she thought 'He should have told me! How dare he not tell her' she felt the anger building up in her veins and she went back to the stables remounted Spirt and headed for the place. 


	3. Confrontation

Kay here is chapter three I hope you like it and again reviews I crave reviews they help me write smiles Disclaimer: I don't anything by Tolkien only my character yada, yada, ect!  
  
Chapter Three Confrontation  
  
Legolas walked down the streets toward his palace. The streets were lined with elven folk; 'Legolas, Prince Legolas has returned' was heard through out the streets and made its way to the palace. Thewon and Thranduil both waited on the balcony to see a glimpse of their son, she was very excited and her whole body and spirit was filled with anticipation. Thranduil could not wait to see Legolas even though in the past they had not been on the best terms, the War of the One Ring had changed them both, Thranduil felt he could finally have a relationship with his first born son, his heir. That and he wanted desperately to make amends for what he had done in the past, starting by getting Laurwen and Legolas back together. His thoughts were stopped, as Legolas made his way through the palace gates, what he did not notice was another had already made her way through the gate and approached him from behind. "Thranduil could we talk." A cold voice stated. "Yes Laurwen, congratulations on dispersing of those Orks effectively." He said full knowing what was coming. "Why did you not tell me he would be there, I was wondering why you called me for something a field marshal could have done." She spat coming up beside him. "It would have effected you performance." He stated simply. "I would never put my personal life infront of my duty to Mirkwood, my army comes first." She asserted "However you would have hesitated." He protested. Thewon sighed she had seen these two quarrel on many occasions, she was about to intervene when something caught her eye. "Legolas!" she called out. Legolas turned "Mother." He began to walk towards her when he noticed the cloaked figure from the battle standing behind his father. She turned to Thranduil "We will continue this later." And she hopped over the rail and hooked onto a brach and climbed to the ground, her horse came thundering past her and she flipped on it. Thranduil just shook his head and turned to his son. "Legolas it is good to see you home, and in one piece!" he laughed and actually hugged his son much to Legolas's surprise. Legolas smiled "It's good to be home father." And hugged his father back, his mother than moved in and he was swept up in her embrace. "Oh my son it has been much to long." She whispered. She felt him nod "Yes I needed to see my home again." He whispered back. "Well," Thranduil stated "Tonight we shall have a grand ball to celebrate your return, unless you'd rather have a quite night at home." He added knowing Legolas hated balls. Legolas was shocked his father was being nice, and asking his opinion! Legolas smiled "Whatever you and mother want." "A ball it is then." His mother stated smiling "There is so much to plan oh I'd better get going." She laughed walking into the house. "Its good to have you home son." Thranduil stated and began to follow his wife. "Father?" Legolas asked. "Yes." "Who was that she-elf in the cloak? She saved us from the Orks, though with a very rude attitude." He asked. "I would have thought you would have recognized Laurwen." He stated Legolas paled "That was Laurwen she is the commanding officer for the army now?" Thranduil nodded "Yes I could not have picked a better elf for the job." "I thought you did not like her?" Legolas probed. Thranduil shook his head "Much has changed, but that is not a topic for now in the open we shall talk of it later." And he disappeared into the house. Legolas stayed and looked over his kingdom. He had seen Laurwen and had not even recognized her, worse still he almost yelled at her for being suspicious about Gimli, when in all due respect she was only doing her job. Oh he hadn't even been back for an hour and already he had made things worse. The fact to that his father seemed to have changed as well for the better, which Legolas found incredibly appealing it would be nice to have a relationship with his father. Oh well he had better go and introduce his guests to father, hopefully he would keep an open mind when it came to Gimli.  
  
*  
  
Laurwen collapsed onto the bed, 'he doesn't even recognize me' she thought. Her eyes filled with tears and her body began to tremble, oh seeing him again just brought back the feelings to surface, the ones she thought she had buried. Valar how much she loved him, all she wanted was to run to him and fling herself in his arms. All she wanted was for him to love her, but the fact remained that he didn't, it took all her willpower not to go to him. Even if he did love her she was unsure she could ever love again. She did not remember how to love; he would have to teach her all over again. All she wanted was to have his love, to fell his arms around her holding her when he needed him. She knew however that would never happen. She cried harder and her trembling body curled up into a fetal position. That is how Thewon found her, she had thought that she should check on Laurwen and see how she was taking it. She saw her crying on the bed 'obviously not well' she thought and she hurried over to the bed. "Laurwen." She asked softly "Laurwen sweetheart." Laurwen turned to her and flew into arms; her sobs rang through the air. "Sh its okay just cry let it out." Thewon whispered soothingly, rocking Laurwen. When her crying finally subsided she turned to Thewon "Thank you." She sniffed. "I did not mean to brake down but seeing him again it brought it all back." "It is perfectly understandable that you would feel that way my dear you have not seen him in two years." Thewon reasoned. "He did not even know me." She whimpered. "In all due respect you were wearing a rather large hood." She stated mildly. Laurwen looked up at her "Then all is not lost." "No and tonight we are hosting a ball for Legolas, Thranduil and I expect you to be there." She forced. "I could not it is too hard." She breathed. "Where is that iron hard warrior will, or are you too scared to face him." She taunted. Laurwen's eyes lit with fire "I am never afraid." "Good be there in five hours I had the royal tailor drop off a dress when I arrived, do not worry you will like it." She laughed upon seeing the look of horror on Laurwen's face. "Fine I am not afraid." She stated coldly. Thewon just laughed and stood up "I will inform Slrya about the ball and make sure she gets you ready, oh and no weapons under the dress like the last ball." "What the dagger came in handy that poor elf would have had her hair tangled to that tapestry for Valar knows how long." She smiled slightly. "Yes well no weapons." She laughed and took her leave. After she had left Laurwen went to see this accursed dress; she didn't mind the plain dresses she wore but a fancy ball gown/dress well that was too much.  
  
*  
  
Legolas sat in his father's study, waiting for him to arrive he had mentioned talking about something, Legolas thought right now would be as good of a time as any. His father walked into the study and stood slightly startled to see him. "Legolas?" asked, "What would you like." "To talk father about everything. What happen to Mirkwood while I was away? How have you and mother been? How many causalities were there in total? How did Laurwen come to be the commander of the army, how is she, how has she been? How . . ." Legolas rambled. "Okay everything I understand." He interrupted laughing, "Let us start with the important questions, the ones you threw in the end. The questions pertaining to Laurwen." Legolas nodded, "Why do you like her all of a sudden? Last time I checked you thought she was not noble enough for our company. My sources (A.N. Legolas has sources te he) tell me you treat her like a daughter." "My immediate attitude towards Laurwen is something I deeply regret." He sighed "I unfortunately did not take your advice and get to know her. And I am sad that it took what it took to change my outlook. She is more noble than I will ever be." Upon this statement Legolas looked at his father in utter shook. "Yes Legolas you heard correctly she is more noble than I will ever be." He reinforced. "What changed you mind." Legolas asked getting impatient. "She almost died for me." He answered simply looking at Legolas who seemed to be visibly shaking. "She, she what." Legolas crocked his voice cracking. "It was during one of the first Ork attacks, I was felling valiant and decided to over see the armies defence, owing to the fact that we did not have a proper commanding officer at the time. Eventually the battle started and it was heavy, one of the worst in our history, we suffered many losses that day." Thranduil trailed off "It was the middle of the battle and we had thought that we had destroyed all of their archers, but we had not. An ork launched an arrow straight for my heart with out me noticing it would have hit it, but Laurwen who was fighting on my right side pushed me out of the way and took the arrow in her right shoulder." Thranduil explained. Legolas found his legs could not support him and he sat in a nearest chair. "Now normally a wound to a shoulder would not be fatal to an elf but this one had infected her with a rare poison not known to our healers. She sat for weeks on the brink of death until in Rivendell Elrond upon my request had found the cure, he magicked it over and she was cured. Though she will always carry the poison in her system and on her right shoulder she has a small scar. She did not awake for two months, and when she awoke she still needed another two months to recover." Legolas just swallowed, sweat was apparent on his brow. "Which brings you to your next question when she was fit to serve I asked her to be our commanding officer. One that loyal with that amount of skill was fit for no less, she took the job and our army has not lost a battle since. She is the most wonderful she-elf of her age I have ever had the pleasure to get to meet. And I do know you hold her heart now and forever." He sighed moving over to Legolas. "She is dying inside and does not have much longer to walk this earth if someone does not help her." "Where is her brother, why is he not here when she needs him." Legolas asked. At this Thranduil grew dark "You were aware that he was missing?" Legolas nodded. "Well shortly after you left he was found, killed by many ork arrows. When she lost him she lost her hope and the light in her soul, she does not want to live." Thranduil breathed. Legolas put his head in his hands and began to cry silent tears "I have done so much damage I do not deserve to have her back in my arms." Thranduil moved over to his son and put a comforting hand on his shoulder "You might not deserve her son but you need her and she needs you and that is all that matters. Given time your love will heal and her sores will close as long as you are there to see that they do." "Tell me the truth father is there still hope?" Legolas asked quietly. "Yes, but not if you do not act now." Thranduil answered. Legolas stood up "Thank you father do you know where she might be?" "Lets see is three o'clock she would be at the training grounds before getting ready for the ball tonight." Thranduil stated "She is always drilling those men." With that Legolas nodded and walked toward the training grounds.  
  
"Come on boys I know you can do better that that." Laurwen catcalled "I want to see every arrow land on its mark GO." The archers let their arrows fly and when all was settled everyone had hit a bullseye. "Much better, lets take a half an hour break. If anyone needs me I shall be in my tent, Gereck and Maron I want no disruptions NO ONE understand." She stated violently. They nodded smiling knowing fully whom she was talking about they watched as she disappeared into her tent. Laurwen sat down at the large table in the middle of her tent; it was littered with maps of Mirkwood and the occasional map of middle earth. She picked up one of middle earth, and suddenly a thought occurred to her that she would have to be spending a lot of time with Legolas in the near future. As he was a member of the fellowship and a key player of the War of One Ring he would know pretty much the complete story, and as it was her duty as the keeper to record the events into history. No doubt his story would be long and would take many days to record because he was gone for two years. "AHH!" she cried and let her head fall to the table, she looked up to the clock and realized that she had soon better get home and get ready for the ball, at that thought she let her head fall to the table again with a loud thump.  
  
Legolas stepped onto the large training grounds it was full of soldiers going every which way, last time he was here it was not this organized and not this full. He looked to his right archers were hitting target after target in well planned waves, to his left elves were engaged in sword and knife play. 'She really has done a good job' he thought, he scanned the base until he spotted a large white tent on the other side of the field. It was decorated with the banners of the army (black, grey, green, and sliver) it must be hers, he moved unnoticed towards the tent. He had reached the flap of her tent when two spears stopped him. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked sharply and almost laughed when he noticed his friends "Gereck, Maron how have you been!" They smiled "Legolas you've actually come home" Maron asked; "Now we can finally return to some of our old habits." "Ya it is no fun making trouble when there is only two of us." Gereck laughed. Legolas laughed "I suppose not now let me pass I need to talk to Laurwen, after maybe we can go tree hopping or something." "While I like the latter, but you can't see Laurwen." Gereck grinned. "Why not?" Legolas asked his smile gone. "Well she said no one can disturb her unless it is strict military business." Maron explained. "And because you are not here on strict military business we cannot in good conscience admit you." Gereck explained trying not to laugh at the look on Legolas's face. "Can't you make an exception for me." He pleaded. "You might be our best friend but she is our superior and because we wouldn't want to go against our orders so no." Maron stated desperately trying to keep a straight face. "But." Legolas begged, the two shook their heads and Legolas was strongly reminded of Merry and Pippen. At that moment a tall elf walked by Legolas recognized him as Sarnnoth the son of his fathers head council he had never liked him much. He nodded towards Gereck and Maron and they let him pass. "I thought you said only military business he did not even have a weapon on him!" Legolas protested. "Well by no one she meant you, and besides she has been spending a lot of time with him lately." Gereck stated. "Dam lousily asshole." Maron muttered. "Hey we are not allowed to call him that Laurwen told us remember, even if it is true." Gereck whispered. "Anyway why don't you come with us we found this great new spot to practise, come on." Maron stated and Gereck and him pulled a protesting Legolas towards the forest.  
  
*  
  
"Hello gorgeous." Sarnnoth stated walking into Laurwen's tent. "I told you not to call me that." Laurwen said calmly "Why not you are gorgeous?" he asked. "Lets not go over this again, please." She stated "I am tired." "You put to much stress on yourself is it because of Legolas's return?" He mentioned. "What do you think?" She spat looking him in the eye. "No need to lash out at me, now I just came to see how you were holding up." He commented moving over to her and putting his hand on her shoulder. "Don't." She said moving away from his touch he shook his head. "Are you going to the ball tonight?" He asked. She nodded "Yes." "Why do you go? Do you think he will welcome you with open arms? Will you have him after what he had done to you? Why do you torture yourself when hope is lost?" He whispered exactly what she did not want to hear. "Hope is not lost." She whispered tears threatening to run down her face. "Really was he there when you lost hope, when your brother died was he there will you no, he let you fall into the pit of loneliness that you lie in now." He muttered. "He did not know." She cried, "He did not know." "Should that matter?" He asked. "No I, I . . ." she stuttered, as Slrya burst through the flap she stopped when she saw the scene infront of her. "Out!" She called to Sarnnoth. And he left before he had to deal with her flying insults of flurry; she moved over to Laurwen and held her. "I heard what he said it is not true, now shhhh its okay lets get you ready for the ball." She stated and led Laurwen towards there home.  
  
Te he and the plot thickens! Oh well reviews please 


	4. The Ever Anticipated Ball

Kay here is chapter three I hope you like it and again reviews I crave reviews they help me write smiles sorry that this one is so short! Disclaimer: I don't anything by Tolkien only my character yada, yada, ect!  
  
Chapter four The Ever Anticipated Ball  
  
"So Legolas you must tell us of the trouble you've gotten into in the last two years." Gereck laughed the three had found an ideal tree to talk and push each other off the branches. "A lot of trouble I suppose, it would take to long to tell." Legolas smiled. "Well we have a couple of hours until the ball, did your father make you have one again?" Maron asked. Legolas shook his head "I think my father is ill, he actually asked me my opinion! He is being well nice." "I think a near death experience will do that to you it is like he has grown to appreciate the things around him." Gereck stated thoughtfully. "How did you become wise Gereck?" Legolas asked smirking. "Oh I try." He answered throwing a twig at Legolas; Legolas caught it and let it fall to the ground. "Don't worry you can see Laurwen tonight at the ball." Maron state stretching out on his brach. "I would have preferred to see her privately in her tent, but you to had to stop me. On second through why did you stop me you've never done anything like that before." He asked. "Well true but we have gotten to know her in the past two years, and what she has done for the army we have not lost a battle since she became commander, we have become very loyal to her. Not to mention the fact that she has saved many of our lives countless times and what she did for the King was amazing." Maron answered. "Ya and she did not want to see you because she did not want to deal with you, she told us what you did to her. Legolas you are my friend and I will give you the benefit of the doubt but what you did to her was well harsh." Gereck muttered, treading lightly. "I cannot explain myself to you two but I will tell you that I love her very much, I will do anything to get her back." He sighed looking towards the sky. "We do not doubt you my friend, if you need help let us know. You had better hurry because she cannot last in this state much longer." Maron whispered Legolas nodded in agreement. "What about Sarnnoth does he have any intentions towards her?" "Yes but you do not need to worry, she does not return the feelings." Maron reassured. "Well that is a slight relief, but do you think he will go to far?" Legolas asked. "I don't know he always gets what he wants and I know he wants Laurwen." Gereck stated hesitantly. Legolas clenched his fists "Not while I still I live." Maron and Gereck laughed. "Come on Legolas lets go to the palace and make sure they are not making a massacre of you're coming home ball." Gereck laughed, and they made their way to the palace.  
  
*  
  
"Arug, stop pulling my hair." Laurwen complained "Well if I want to keep it in its braids, you are going to have to put up with it." Slrya stated "Why can't I go to the ball with my hair the way it always is, I like a single braid OW." She yelped. "I am going to do your hair, and you're going to wear your new dress and be the prettiest maiden there, so stop your hollering." Slrya said finishing her hair. "There you look beautiful. Now let me help you put your dress on." Several minutes later Laurwen was standing looking at her refection in her mirror after Slrya had left to finish something in the kitchen. She sighed and studied her appearance her waist length raven hair had been put in the several braids, which were coiled on her head letting the rest hang free. Her dark colored hair was rare among the elves and made her even more sought after for her exotic beauty. But naught was more rare than her eyes they were the color of midnight blue and sliver the two colors mixed to create something extraordinary. Her high rose cheeks and pink tinted lips were accented by her dark coloring. She sighed again and looked at her dress 'I suppose it is not that bad.' She thought and spun around; it was the color of midnight blue. The dress was tight on top, with an off the shoulder neckline, the dress belled on the bottom slightly. It had a sliver sheer overlay that began at her waist and fell into a train. "You look lovely." Slrya stated "Every he-elf at the ball will fall head over heals in love with you." "Yet the one I want to love me doesn't." Laurwen muttered "What do I do if talks to me tonight." Slrya came over and hugged her "Do what your heart tells you to do, then you shall do the right thing." Laurwen nodded and broke out of her embrace "To the palace I go." And with that she took her leave.  
  
*  
  
Laughter and music exploded from the Great Hall of the Palace of Mirkwood, as the elves rejoiced in the return of their prince. Legolas was seated at the high table beside his mother and father watching the guest's arrivals. He noted the high seat at the army general's table was not yet filled 'That must be where Laurwen sits' he thought. His attention was soon fixed on the entrance as the herald announced the next guest. "High General Lieutenant Commander Lady Laurwen SilverBark." He stated. Legolas gasped as he saw her properly for the first time in two years, she had grown even more beautiful. Her hair done perfectly and lovely dress showed off her beautiful figure, she was the most gorgeous elf maiden that had ever graced his eyes. Thranduil leaned over to him "She looks well tonight I see Slrya even got her still long enough to do her hair, and put a dress on her." He whispered. Legolas smiled "I do remember how she hated going to balls, why is she here anyway." "Maybe to see her Prince, though you must catch her quickly because she will leave early and work at the keep if I do not know any better." Thranduil explained. Legolas's eyes followed Laurwen as she moved towards her seat and sat down. It was a strange sight to see, as the generals all stood at attention until she sat in her seat. When the generals were seated themselves, it was an even stranger sight to see, as she seemed to converse with them as if they were all old friends. He couldn't help but notice Laurwen was very relaxed around her army men, and that she had not raised an eye to him yet. The supper passed quickly despite the ten courses. The whole duration Legolas would watch her when he was not looking and a few times he caught her watching him. He also noticed her thin appearance and that she hardly ate a bite during supper. Legolas longed to get closer to her to say what he needed to say, he found himself longing for the dancing to begin so he could have a chance to talk to her, which was odd because dancing only meant drooling she elves. Legolas turned looked to his left and smiled it seemed Gimli had a few drooling she elves himself Legolas was surprised at how Gimli had fit in. He moved his eyes farther left and spied Aragorn and Arwen, he was happy they had found each other again. Though he found himself jealous when watching there display of love, he wanted to see himself in that picture with Laurwen. He sighed again and stared at his food. Finally his wish had come true as his father sat up and announced the dancing. Legolas moved toward her table but was stopped by a she-elf, "Your Highness a dance?" She asked. "I will later in the evening lady right now I have something very important to attend to." Legolas answered the lady looked disappointed but she curtsied and moved aside, but with that distraction he had lost Laurwen and could not pick her out in the crowd. He moved over to her table Maron was still seated talking with another general, Legolas approached him. "Maron have you seen Laurwen." He asked. "She left for the keep, she only ever stays for dinner." Maron commented smiling "If you hurry you won't have to look for her forever in that dam place." He laughed. Legolas nodded "If father asks tell him where I have gone." And with that he slipped out of the ball and headed for the keep.  
  
Laurwen walked into one of the many scroll rooms and headed for the table littered with scrolls. She had been working on rewriting an entire section of history, the scrolls were faded and falling apart she wanted to ensure that they were preserved. She sat down and open the one she was working on she glanced at the title "The First Age Wars" it was a long undertaking but it keep her busy. She had just finished the second half of the scroll when she heard the heavy doors of the keep open and close. 'Who could that possibly be' she thought, and she stealthily moved towards the entrance. She reached the entrance hall she blended into the shadows, and silently gasped when she saw who is was. "Laurwen I know you are here." He called when he received no response he began to ascend one of the staircases in search of her. "Laurwen." He called again; unbeknown to him Laurwen was right behind him debuting if she should let her presence be known. Legolas wandered into the courtyard and sighed sitting down on the edge of the fountain he held his head in his hands. She wanted to go to him but her broken heart stopped her, but when he muttered something about being everything being hopeless she could not resist. She moved out into the courtyard "Can I help you with something, your Majesty?" she asked softly still partly in the shadows. Legolas looked up "I am looking for someone, someone I have wronged, someone I love, the lighthearted Lady elf Laurwen." He stated. "You will find no such she elf here, she left a long time ago, you will only find me." She commented turning her back to him. "What if I said you are I one I seek." He asked moving toward her slowly. "Than I shall tell you that you are wrong for you do not love me." She whispered her eyes downcast. "No you are the one I am looking for, for I do love you Laurwen SilverBark." He cried and he reached out to bring her from the shadows, only to gasp in shock at seeing her for the first time up close. Her eyes were filled with tears but that was not what was bothering him it was her eyes themselves. They used to be full of light, laughter but now they were empty. Her eyes were lifeless and devoid of any light and for the first time he full realized what he had done. She looked up at him "No you do not love me you cannot love me." "I love you more than anything I have loved, anything I will ever love and I cannot make condense for what I have done. But I come asking you for a second chance to prove to you that I love you." Legolas pleaded his hands cupped her chin as he waited for her response. She looked him in his eyes, she began to shake and her knees gave way Legolas sank to the floor with her. "I . . .I cannot . . . I do not know how . . . I am sorry." She cried and with that she stood up and fled before Legolas's could catch her. "Laurwen." He cried, "Come back please come back." He yelled and wept in the darkness.  
  
She fled from him until she could no longer find the strength to run and she collapsed onto the forest floor. She had never cried so much in her life; her body was wracked with sob after sob as she cried the last of her heart out. He had said the things she had always wanted him to say, Legolas said that he loved her, he looked her in the eyes and said he loved her. In her heart she believed him, but the small voice in her mind reminding her of what he had done would not go away and it was only causing her more pain. It would not leave her alone and she found that she could not say yes to Legolas. She was also very afraid what would happen if she had said yes. Her heart was so battered she did not know if she could ever love again. She did not remember how to love her heart could only remember pain. All these conflicting emotions were tarring her apart, to sides of her fighting and she knew she could not stand this much longer. If she didn't make a decision soon she feared the consequences. To make matters worries he grief for her brother was ever present and she felt that burning in her heart, that and Sarnnoth would not leave her alone. She could not bear this load much longer and she was going to break down if she did not lighten her burden. She knew all this and did nothing to lighten her burden; she was to void of hope and too tired to fight. She cried her sharp sobs filling the forest as the night creep away fleeing from dawn, and she remained there on the forest floor and cried until she ran out of tears.  
  
Te he and the plot thickens! Oh well reviews please 


	5. A Second Chance?

Kay here is chapter three I hope you like it and again reviews I crave reviews they help me write smiles sorry that this one is so short! Disclaimer: I don't anything by Tolkien only my character yada, yada, ect!  
  
Chapter 5 A Second Chance?  
  
Legolas had long returned to his room hidden away from the party, he stood on his private balcony looking at the rising sun. His slumped posture and sad eyes portrayed his defeat; he was so lost in his thoughts he did not hear his father approach. "We missed you at the party last night. I take it you went to talk to Laurwen?" He asked coming to stand beside Legolas. Legolas nodded. "And by the looks of things this morning it did not go well?" Thranduil asked gently. "I tired father I told her I loved her, I said the things I had always wanted to say and she fled, she does not want me." Legolas said quietly. "You are forgetting that Laurwen is a very logical elf her heart says yes but her mind cannot deny past evidence. She does want to love you Legolas but I think she forgets how it has been so long since she has felt nothing but pain. I think Legolas that it will take more than telling her you love her to prove it to her skeptical mind." Thranduil explained. "But I do not know how to prove it to her, I only have my word." Legolas protested doubtfully. "But you must Legolas because you are the only one who can save her. I fear with this new development, with this new fight inside of her it will no be long before she will collapse." Thranduil pleaded "You must save her son she is like a daughter to me and your mother and we cannot face losing her." "You care for father more than I could know." Legolas stated. Thranduil nodded "I could not lose a daughter." Before Legolas could respond Thewon burst onto the balcony "Laurwen has gone missing she did not return from the keep last night. Slrya went to the keep and Laurwen was gone, she came to me this morning and asked if Laurwen was here and she is missing." "Have you tried the base." Thranduil asked. "Maron and Gereck looked she is not there either." Thewon whispered "Thranduil what if she well you know what if she ran away." "She would not do that where would she go?" Thranduil stated violently, "I do not know maybe she did leave." Thewon cried. Thranduil moved over and hugged her "We cannot accept that yet, Legolas we need to." But he stopped when he saw his son. Legolas had stood perfectly still his eyes focused on the wall, his hands were clenched into fists and his knuckles were going white. "Legolas, are you listening?" Thranduil asked. "We have to find her now." Legolas said harshly. "Yes Legolas that fact has already been established, we will go over to her house first then make a plan from there." Thranduil stated carefully. But Legolas was already walking out his bedroom door; Thranduil and Thewon followed quickly behind. When they arrived they found Slrya pacing in one of the massive living rooms. Thranduil and Thewon sat on a couch and Legolas stood rigidly behind the sofa. "Have you heard anything yet?" Thranduil asked. "Not a word this is very unlike her, she is always in her bed and up with the dawn her routine has not failed in two years. It is now two hours after dawn and no Laurwen." Slrya muttered worriedly. "I'm sure she is just detained maybe in the forest somewhere, or at the keep we have no chance of finding her in that bloody maze maybe she is hiding." Thranduil offered. "But why would she hide from me why?" Slrya pleaded. "Maybe she needs to be alone right now." Thewon consoled. "Did you talk to her last night." She cried pointing an accusing finger at Legolas "What did you say to her? Did you crush the last of her heart? What did you say to her, what did you say to her?" Legolas looked at her his eyes filled with tears. ""I am sorry I thought I was." He started and found he could not continue. Slrya's eyes softened "I know you love Laurwen very much I'm sorry I'm upset I am sure she will return." "She must, she must." Legolas agreed slightly smiling. "Now if we want to find her we could have some of her men sweep the forest and . . ." Thranduil began but was cut off as Laurwen herself walked into the room still in her dress though it was wrinkled and stained her hair had come undone in several places. "What is going on here, I just woke up in and . . ." Laurwen stated and she fell to the ground.  
  
*  
  
"What happened to her elves do not fall ill." Thranduil asked the healer, Slrya, Thewon, Legolas and himself had taken Laurwen to bed and called the healer they were now waiting for her answer. "She is not ill, it is that posion when she puts herself under immense emotional stress it acts up. She just had a dizzy spell she shall be all right for now. But the effects will worsen if she does not lighten up on herself." The healer stated doubtfully "Thank you." Thranduil said "You may go we will call you if she worsens." The healer nodded and took his leave. The four walked into Laurwen's room; she sat on a chair facing the balcony but still inside. Slrya rushed over to her and hugged her "Are you alright?" She asked. Laurwen nodded "I feel fine." Thranduil frowned "Where were you this morning?" "I feel asleep in the forest last night, I did not awake until later after dawn then I came home to find all of you here. Why were you so worried anyway did you honestly think that I would have run away." She asked coldly. No one responded. "Well." She prompted. "Under the circumstances, well we were not sure." Thranduil finally answered. "Gee that says a lot for you utter lack of faith. Did you honestly think I would run away abandon all my responsibilities? Where would I possibly go, this is and always has been my home." She spat "I am going to the keep I want none to follow." Laurwen moved out of her room but stopped infront of Legolas she looked him the eyes. Laurwen could almost not believe the pain she saw in them, but she brushed his eyes aside and left the room. "Well that went beautifully, she's right you know we shouldn't have treated her like a child." Thranduil sighed and sat on the bed. "What are we going to do with her?" Thewon asked. "Why don't we just let her be she does not want to be dealt with." Legolas breathed. The rest of them looked up at him like they noticed he was there for the first time. "Or." Thranduil began "We could leave it to you." "Me!" Legolas protested "What could I possibly do." "Save her." Thewon stated. "Yes Legolas you are the one who can bring her out of this if anyone can." Slrya agreed. "I have already tried she does not want to." He stated looking at his father who was giving him one of his 'what did we talk about this morning' looks. "Alright I shall try." "Good." Thranduil announced "Let's go back to the palace and I suggest that no one disturb Laurwen, and Slrya tell her that it is Tuesday and she is expected for dinner as usual." Slrya nodded "She may come for dinner but try to get her to eat something last week I had to argue with her when she came home in order that she would eat something." "I will make sure that Laurwen eats something." Thewon assured. And the four went there separate ways.  
  
*  
  
Laurwen sat back at her table picking up a scroll and glancing at the title 'Doomed Forever Are the Hearts of Elves.' 'Well that is cheerful' she thought. She quickly read the story it was about two elves that had loved each other very much, and the husband had died at the hand of Orks. 'It is very sad.' She thought a tear falling down her cheek, 'I wonder how she lived through it.' She finished the reading the scrolls the Lady in the end took her own life because she could not live without her love. Laurwen sighed and set the scroll down, setting her head in her hands. She had cried herself to sleep last night without realizing it. She must have been exhausted because she woke well after dawn on the forest floor feeling not to great. She had made her way home and when she saw Legolas again she could not contain her emotions and the next thing she knew a healer was telling her that the poison had affected her again. Then she found out that they had actually thought she would run away. She felt insulted, very insulted she thought Thranduil, Thewon especially would know her enough that they would not even consider that as a possibility. She suddenly at that moment felt very alone and the enormity of the situation hit her. She had no family; very little friends and the people she thought cared for her did not know her well enough to figure out her loyalty to her responsibilities. Her new revelation seemed to wrap around her and her body seemed to collapse under this knowledge and she sagged onto her table. She began to cry again she had not cried so much at once in two years. She couldn't understand why in Valar this was happening to her, all she wanted was to live a happy life and so far her life had been anything but. She fully knew she could not deal with this much longer she could almost feel her soul crushing under the weight. Her breath started to come in short gasps and her vision swam. She clutched her chest, as her lungs seemed to burn. She closed her eyes and her world went black.  
  
*  
  
Aragorn was sitting down in his room reading a book that Arwen had suggested, when Legolas walked in looking slightly troubled well perhaps more than slightly. "Ah I am going to give up Aragorn!" Legolas protested. "What the ever famous prince of Mirkwood giving up, forgive me while I laugh." Aragorn chuckled. "No I am serious father told me to find a way to prove my love to Laurwen, but I cannot think of anything but my word." Legolas explained. "Well think harder I went down to the keep two days ago for some research on my father, I talked to her and frankly Legolas she is dying." Aragorn stated. "Do you not think that I do not know that? I know what I have done to her and I want nothing than to be like you and Arwen." Legolas admitted. "I want to hold her, I want to be with her forever." "Well tell her that." Aragorn prompted. "I have she will not allow herself to love me, she does not believe me by just my word." Legolas stated. "Well show her don't just tell her." "But how can I show her." Legolas asked thoughtfully. "What are you think headed or something?" Aragorn asked astounded. Legolas looked at him blankly for what seemed like an eternity when a very shocked look crossed his face. "You are not proposing what I think you are she would think me an, an ass!" Legolas protested. "You love each other and if you did end up together, you will marry. Does it matter when you express your love for one another?" Aragorn asked simply. Legolas looked at him "You make to much sense for my own good my friend. Even if and I stress the word if I wanted to do that how would I do that, she will not even be in the same room with me." "Well why do not you go find her today." Aragorn suggested. "She did not want to be disturbed." Legolas sighed. "Oh and that has stopped you before go to her Legolas." Aragorn prompted. "Alright thank you for the advice." And Legolas left for the keep in search of Laurwen, leaving Aragorn with a bemused smile and hope for the two of them yet.  
  
Te he and the plot thickens! Oh well reviews please 


End file.
